Reading Tower Of Dawn
by Moleluv
Summary: The characters read the book. Contains a lot of spoilers (obviously). Only a few sentences of actual text from the books!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!**

**So, this is a new story, and what I am going to do (this message will be repeated in all of my ongoing stories) is try to post as much as I can this half-term, as my posting will slow down A LOT when the Easter holidays is finished. This is because I am taking my GCSE's this year.**

**Story Of The Post – A Collector's Guide To Caring For Your Pets by **_**Ourliazo**_**. In which Kyouya Hibari collects Flame-Active children and forms a kiddie-cult. It's really very funny, had me in stitches foe AGES. You all should read it.**

**I DO NOT OWN THRONE OF GLASS, A LOT OF THE CHARACTERS WOULD NOT HAVE DIED.**

**Please remember, this is the first chapter, and will be quite shoet, as it's literally just all of thwem gathering. Later on, I will do small flashbacks to their entrance, as I am too lazy to write it at the moment, and I feel like it would be a great effect.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

**THE GATHERING**

Lorcan, Gavriel, Elide and Rowan were searching for their queen when they were taken.

Aelin and Fenrys were 'talking' when they vanished.

Yrene and Chaol were sailing for Ardalan, to kill Valg – so Yrene could repay an old debt she owed to a queen.

Nesryn and Sartaq.

Dorian. Manon. Asterin.

Lysandra. Aedion. Ren.

Bronwen.

All came.

To read the tale.

Rowan picked up the book and spoke only two woeds. "Let's begin."

And he began to read.

"Part one: The God-City."

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dear readers! Aren't you lucky? **

**I am taking the time to update even though I have been battling the most dreadful of monsters…**_**exams.**_** I had 8 this week, and I still have another 3 weeks to go! Yay!**

**Story Of The Post – The Escaped Titan by **_**Izzybella12.**_** There was never a Percy Jackson, but there was Perseus, the immortal son of Atlas who was cast out of the Garden of Hesperides, where Artemis is being held captive (book 3). He's travelling to find her, along with his younger sister, who never knew what happened to him…**

**So, on with the story**

* * *

**THE GOD CITY**

"Chapter One," Rowan began, with Aelin snuggled next to him, blinking every so often to Fenrys.

Aedion sat beside her, disbelief etched onto his face.

Most of them had sobbed in joy when they had seen Chaol – standing.

But now it was time to read their fates.

**(Chaol Westfall, former… palace in Antica.)**

Feeling a hand on his, Chaol turned and kissed the most beautiful woman in the world – his wife, Yrene Towers.

**(With nothing to… might have been.)**

"And how it will be." Dorian quietly promised. "That is the Ardalan of the future."

**(Chaol mused… him walking again.)**

"Both were achieved." Chaol smiled at Yrene. "And I even found the most beautiful wife in the world."

There were raised eyebrows from a few males in the room.

Aelin remained silent, as she had since her arrival. All she had said upon her arrival, clawing at her shackles, was 'take it off.' Thank the Wyrd both Dorian and Chaol knew the basics of Wyrdmarks.

**(To – he thought… Nesryn had described.)**

Sartaq let out a shuddering breath.

**(But he didn't… knew it as well.)**

Rowan shut the book and passed it to Nesryn, who had held out her hand to receive it.

She opened the book and began to read. "Chapter Two."

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dearest readers!**

**So, the summer holidays have come (finally, no more exams!) and I am so happy about that! *relieved sigh***

**So, about my stories: I have chapters written on paper that need to be typed up and posted. What I am going to do is post all of the chapters I have written for these stories, then leave them as I post some other stories that I have written, and so on and so forth until I have posted all of my stories, then I will write more chapters and begin the whole cycle again.**

**Just to clarify – NONE OF MY STORIES ARE ABANDONED UNLESS SPECIFICALLY STATED, AND I AM NOT PUTTING ANY UP FOR ADOPTION AT THIS TIME.**

**WARNINGS – BREIF SWEARING AND CANON MENTIONS OF RACISM.**

**I DO NOT OWN THRONE OF GLASS. THERE WOULD BE FAR LESS DEATHS IN KOA IF I OWNED IT.**

**Story of the Post – Hanging from A Cross Of Iron by **_**Juulna.**_** It is an Avengers fanfiction, with a female Toni Stark travelling back to the 1940's to meet her soulmate(s). It's very interesting!**

**So, on with the actual story (and please review with your thoughts!)**

* * *

**NESRYN'S THOUGHTS**

Nesryn opened the book and read "Chapter Two."

**(There were two… were the people.)**

Sartaq put an arm around her.

**(The skin in… feel different. Unwanted.)**

He pulled Nesryn onto his lap and snuggled her close, silently vowing to scare the _shit _out of those little racist fucks.

**(And that part… all without introduction.)**

"Of course you knew about me." Sartaq whispered into Nesryn's ear.

She blushed a little, rolled her eyes, then smacked him across the back of the head with the book. As he nursed his 'grevious wound', she read on.

**(After the meticulous… their divine rule.)**

Sartaq snorted.

**(Behind him, strips… borne: Great Khagan.)**

"Wow, we sound really up ourselves." Sartaq commented.

"You are." Yrene, Chaol and Nesryn all informed him at the same time. Then then looked at one another and burst out laughing.

**("Yours," the khagan… at that word.)**

"Why are you so proud?" Dorian asked him.

"Because you were always my king – it was about time the rest of the world started to acknowledge it as well."

**("To begin what… it. And Sartaq-)**

"The most gotrgeous, amazing person you've ever seen?" he joked.

"An arrogant ass that's mediocre at flying, more like." Nesryn told him.

**(-commander of his… had a plan.)**

Sartaq made an inquisitive noise.

"Aelin has surprise plans that are so shocking your heart stops dead in your chest," Nesryn 'kindly' informed him. "You just learn to roll with it after a while."

**(Nesryn had been… a bad way.)**

Sartaq gave Nesryn puppy-dog eyes.

"But I loveyou the most." She told him.

**(The khagan descended… snared him. "Why.")**

Now Nesryn was the one to pull Sartq close, whipering assurances.

**(Nesryn barely hid… not have come.)**

As the chapter ended and Nesryn tossed the book at Chaol, the pair were twined around one another whispering assurances.

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my readers!**

**I know that this isn't a Seventh Stone update like you all wanted, BUUUUTTT… I've not finished writing that chapter yet, so I will post these in order to placate you.**

**I have up to Chapter Ten of this story written, and I will gladly post all of it ASAP. However, I cannot post any more (I cannot even write any more of this story) as I do not have a copy of **_**Tower Of Dawn**_** with me. When I write, I generally borrow a copy of the book from my local library, but I obviously cannot do that with the lockdown.**

**I DO NOT OWN THRONE OF GLASS**

**THIS IS THRONE OF GLASS. THERE IS SWEARING.**

**Story Of The Post – Harry Potter: Master Of Malicious Compliance by **_**Watermelonsmellinfellon.**_** It is a hilarious story, where Harry is a passive-aggressive little sh** who follows orders to the letter. It's a very funny oneshot that you should read.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

**KASHIN AND CHAOL – CAN HE BE FIXED?**

Chaol read "Chapter Three."

**(Nesryn had gone… grip – Erawan's grip - )**

There were flinches as Chaol's thoughts boldly laid out the true horror of Morath's forces – what they were up against.

Yrene curled into him.

**( - they would have… turn against Morath.)**

"It wasn't," Manon declared from her corner, and people turned around so quickly their necks cracked, minds registering _oh-shit-there-is-an-Ironteeth-with-in-the-corner-who-may-or-may-not-eat-us._

She smirked in amusement at the sudden terror she could smell from a few people, as she gestured to the woman beside her. "I even got the rest of my coven to turn with me."

There was a sudden feeling of doom at the realization that they were trapped in a room with two Ironteeth witches, although they mentally fist-pumped in delight at the realization that they now had an Ironteeth coven on their side.

**(But he sent… to friendlier harbours.)**

"Not so sure about that," Rowan snorted, remembering the welcome that Rolfe had given them.

**(Dorian would make… supposed he did.)**

There were a few laughs at the unintentionally humorous statement.

**(Prince Kashin was… gesture of diplomacy.)**

"Yay for diplomacy," Dorian mumbled.

**(But I should… in this court.)**

"You have to be careful in every court," Chaol sighed. "Dorian, I am not doing this during peacetime, OK. Once this war is over, I am quitting. I cannot and will not deal with your mother."

There were snorts of laughter and sympathy for those that had had to deal with Queen Georgiana before.

**(With what he… still undoubtedly worked.)**

Lips were pressed together in part amusement and part annoyance. Chaol was such a man.

**("I can get… going to do.)**

"Angst. Lots of angst because you're a man." Yrene winked at him.

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I bring Chapter Five!**

**So, um, Happy Easter for yesterday (I completely forgot, no school is just making all of my days blur into each other)! **

**Lol, my brother is watching reactions to bits of Fallen Order gameplay and I don't blame him. I played it once, and it was actually quite cool… anyone else like it?**

**So, I'm starting to think nobody reads this story, so can I have just one little review? Just so I know there's someone out there that appreciates my ramblings? I mean, the first fanfiction I ever wrote was a oneshot for a fanbase with about 50 fanfictions, and even THAT got a review! So, please review!**

**THIS IS THRONE OF GLASS. BEWARE SWEARING AND MATURE BITS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THRONE OF GLASS.**

**Story Of The Post: In Which Dabi Is Definitely Not A Todoroki by **_**naggeluide**_**. Basically a sort-of crack fic where the Todorokis are convinced that dabi is the missing Todoroki. It is hilarious.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

**ENTER YRENE, STAGE RIGHT**

Chaol passed the book to his beautiful wife with a laugh. "You might want to be the one to read this."

Yrene took the book and snorted. "Yup, I certainly do!"

"Chapter Four."

**(Of all the… two years ago.)**

Aelin sat bolt upright. _Could it be…_

**(Yrene had no… streets of Antica.)**

"That's your large heart talking," Chaol laughed at her.

**(Yrene tilted the… White Pig Inn,)**

Aelin's eyes narrowed, and she made the decision to speak to Yrene later.

**(But she had… behind Hafiza's desk.)**

There were sympathetic laughs. Nearly everybody had had that urge a time or two.

**(Much had changed… chance to learn.)**

Yrene let out a wry smile, knowing now that her actions were unneeded. It was still kinda embarrassing though…

**(Hafiza did not… remained the same.)**

"Cuz Silba's awesome." Yrene declared.

**(Yet another clever… some dark nightmare.)**

"More than a nightmare."Aelin spoke darkly.

**(But if this… gift called her.)**

A sad smile. "Following wherever the wind may lead me."

**(Hafiza's white brows… of Ardalan." Silence.)**

"Do you know that you're going to be healing your future husband?" Chaol attempted to joke, only for it to fall flat in the thick tension within the room.

**(Yrene was silent, in… to dole out.)**

Yrene nodded solemnly, even though she was merely reading out the words.

**("What happened?" the… how Ardalan works.")**

Chaol let out a slightly sobbing laugh as he pulled Yrene closer. "The only reason I survived in the capital was because my loyalty was only ever with Dorian," He whispered into her ear.

**(Hafiza watched her… such a thing.)**

There were a few snorts and giggles – even a slightly sobbing one from her husband.

**("Even your family… a Healer's education.")**

Aelin blinked to Fenrys. She now knew _exactly_ what the event that Yrene was speaking of had been (and was flattered that she was considered beautiful enough to be a goddess.)

**(So many things, so… **_**needs more healers**_**.)**

Aelin mouthed the words to the note as Yrene read them.

**(Yrene breathed in… Westfall's chambers tomorrow.")**

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers!**

**Here is chappter6!**

**THERE WILL BE SWEARING IT IS THRONE OF GLASS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THRONE OF GLASS.**

**Story Of The Post: Ignite To The Call by **_**CannabilisticApple.**_** Some 1-A students wake up in another world – a broken world, and desperately try to find out what is happening.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

**CAN YOU HEAL ME?**

Dorian made a 'gimme, gimme,' gesture for the book, so Yrene tossed it, taking extra special care to aim for his face.

It connected satisfyingly.

"Ow." Dorian deadpanned as he opened the book. It had actually hurt, though. That book was _heavy._

"Chapter Five."

**(Chaol had barely… Prince to heel.)**

"Though he needs it," Chaol commented.

**(Not even when… room or hers.)**

There were intakes of breath at Chaol's sheer audacity – there are some things that you just DO NOT ask a woman if you like your balls where they are. A few of the males within the room covered theirs, as if to hide them from the death glare that Sartaq shot Chaol.

**(The shutting of her door was emphasis enough.)**

There were laughs, as Nesryn may not be a fire wielder, but Chaol just got burned.

**(So Kadia had… lit from within.)**

Yrene blushed.

**(Her hair was… the ornate furnishings.)**

"A bit of both," Yrene admitted, face scarlet from embarrassment/pleasure at Chaol's first impression of her.

**(Young, perhaps a… her bedside manner.)**

Yrene cringed in shame at her previous actions.

**("What is your… die of shock.")**

"Thankfully she didn't, else we'd be needing to create miraculous resurrections around five times a week." Yrene commented dryly.

**(From the princess'… refrained from asking.)**

"Observant, husband-mine." Yrene whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

**(He waved off… the glass castle.)**

"And I am all the better for it." Chaol declared.

**(Yrene stood over… to help him.)**

"I made the right choice in the end." She stated.

**(He held Yrene's… their ethic unquestionable.)**

Yrene flinched slightly at the veiled insult.

**("When will you… knew what Sorscha-)**

"Wait, you knew Sorscha?" Yrene blurted.

"I did." Dorian's tone was dead. "My father killed her in front of me the day he put that collar around my neck." He tugged down the collar of his shirt and some people noticed (for the first time) the line of white encircling his throat, a line of white that refused to fade.

**(-had endured there – and… not be returning.)**

"Always happy to prove someone wrong," Yrene told him.

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, readers!**

**You know the drill. Only 3 more written up chapters to go after this!**

**SWEARING AND MATURE BITS 'CUZ IT'S THRONE OF GLASS (THAT I DO NOT OWN).**

**Story Of The Post: A Second Chance by **_**RavenClawRavensandSlytherins**_**. Basically, a Throne of Glass time travel story**

* * *

**I WILL NOT HEAL HIM**

Dorian kissed Manon as he passed her the book. She flicked out an iron nail and pressed it to his throat.

Yrene nearly soiled herself in fear. She'd _known_ that there were two Ironteeth in the room but _Gods, seeing_ it in real life? Fucking terrifying.

Just to make her piss herself, Manon bared her iron teeth at Yrene, eho promptly gave her the finger.

"I think I'm beginning to like you," Manon laughed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, get on with it," Yrene rolled her eyes.

Manon rolled hers right back, before looking down at the page and beginning to read. "Chapter Six."

**(She'd known his… across his cheek.)**

"Ironically enough, that scar was also given by an ex-lover," Chaol laughed.

Yrene merely raised a single eyebrow, and the laughter cut off.

**(She'd been unprofessional… lot in life.)**

Yrene winced at her own past actions. "I was in a _really_ pissy mood," she admitted.

"I never would have guessed, little healer," Manon almost purred.

Yrene gave her the finger.

"Yes, I do like you," Manon declared.

**(But Yrene walked… look wasn't comforting.)**

"It was quite creepy," Yrene declared.

**(The Healer didn't… from his eyes.)**

"I understand now, and I apologise," Nesryn told Chaol.

**(She withdrew quickly. He'd… at as much.)**

"Nope," Yrene declared.

**("They are friends – or… lifetime," he suggested.)**

"You still haven't proven it," Nesryn laughed.

**(Nesryn quietly laughed, and… die of stupidity.)**

"It would have been a shame," Nesryn told him, mockingly patting his shoulder.

**(And instead came… at the docks.)**

"They reminded me of what the King did to my friends," Chaol almost whispered.

**(Sartaq led her… entirely sure why.)**

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, here's Chapter Eight!**

**OK, so these are getting REALLY short. If this continues AFTER Chapter Ten, then I will start squishing two chapters into one.**

**SWEARING AND MATURE BITS IT IS THRONE OF GLASS (THAT I DO NOT OWN).**

**Stoey Of The Post: Mangeky****õ Sharingan by **_**Wingwyrm.**_** Time-travelling Sasuke needs an excuse for how he can use Tsukiyomi, except… you have to read it to find out**

* * *

**ARGHUN THE ASSHOLE**

Manon spoke. "Oi, Bronwyn," and chucked her the book.

She caught it and glared at the Ironteeth. "Oh look, now I need to wash the stench of Ironteeth off of my hands."

Yrene blinked in surprise. She had realized that Bronwyn hated the Ironteeth, but this was something else.

"Chapter Seven."

**(Chaol waited until… have this meeting.)**

"Yes, you should have waited," Yrene sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

**(The eldest Prince's… more than anything.)**

Yrene pressed herself closer to her husband. Reading this book had allowed her to further understand _why_ Hafiza had had _her_ heal him. The (former) King of Ardalan had given the both of them soul-wounds that they desperately needed to heal from.

**(Nesryn did not… it or not.)**

"I do not welcome it!" she hissed. "I'm very glad that you ignored him," Yrene informed her husband. "Arghun is a prick that needs a good punch to the face."

**(Chaol supposed it… "Thank the gods,")**

"One of the few times that I agree completely with Hasar," Yrene laughed.

**(Hasar muttered from the… Rifthold she did,)**

"Low blow," Bronwyn muttered in approval.

**(He hated that… sleep claimed him.)**

"I think she didn't want to talk to me," Chaol laughed self-deprecatingly.

_**-END OF CHAPTER-**_


End file.
